Lost Time
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke has lost his watch and is willing to do anything to get it back. What is 'anything' ? SasuSaku


**Urgh since school's started its been getting tougher for me to find time to write. -stabs school with kunai- Well here's a little SasuSaku fic for your heart's pleasure.**

**Please Read and Review. As I'm sure you know, failure to leave a review may provoke a call from Sai's abs who will be guarenteed to have you on speed dial. Beware the ABS:D**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did Obito would never have died.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lost Time**

By Hammy Uchiha

When the raven haired Uchiha woke up and reached for his watch, he knew it was going to be a rough day. Because when his hand hit his table, instead of his watch, his eyes snapped open and he looked to the floor, but it wasn't there either. Walking in his boxers he scoured the room, but there was no watch to be found.

Some people would have said, 'Oh it's just a watch,' but that watch was Sasuke's reason for living now. He woke up in the morning to get to the police station on time. The watch helped him do that, it kept him in line, kept him occupied. Without it…urgh…Sasuke didn't want to think about that.

He looked everywhere in his big empty house that he had been last night and even in the places he hadn't been, until he reasoned that either he hadn't lost the watch in his house or he just wasn't looking hard enough. He wanted it to be the latter, because then there was still hope of finding it. He came to this conclusion after what he thought to be a good half hour of searching. (Half hour or was it 20 minutes, or an hour or 5 minutes…?)

Grumpily Sasuke pulled on his shirt and then his flak vest. He didn't even know what time it was. (Well there was a clock on the wall, but he wanted to be more dramatic about it and refused to look at the clock) He skipped breakfast and headed out into the early morning of Konoha, still hoping he might get to the police station on time. That's the only way he could protect his good name, by being early or on time, the rest of the day he got flack from all the other officers. It was only because he was the oldest genin alive in Konoha. (Well besides Kabuto, and Kabuto didn't count in Sasuke's book. Kabuto had chosen to fail the Chunin exam every time he took it; Tsunade wouldn't even let Sasuke take the Chunin exam.)

He had been a missing nin for three years and now he was paying for it. He couldn't be a Chunin, he rarely got any missions, and the ones he got were so simple it was pointless. He had been forced to get a side job to be able to pay for living expenses and as the youngest officer and only genin in the Konoha Police Force he was picked upon by the others. He was only sixteen, and he could beat up any of those jerks who called themselves Police Officers, he _chose_ not to, due to the ANBU that followed him. They might find his fighting with the law enforcers to be suspicious and then he'd never be allowed to be a Chunin.

Sasuke stalked into the Konoha Police Force, feeling rather disturbed. As he entered the building the other officers were laughing at him.

"Looks like the Great Uchiha is late today!" they snickered. Sasuke crabbily stalked to his desk, sat down and wondered if he would have anything to do today. It seemed no matter how many kittens he rescued from trees or lost children he escorted home, he never got any more challenging missions.

Sasuke buried his head on his desk and tried to remember everywhere he had been the night before, so that after his shift he could keep on looking for that watch.

"Hey genin, you want to go get me some donuts?" called the chief. Sasuke pounded his head on the desk.

'Why did I have to get a job _here?_"

"Well get going, Uchiha!" called the chief. _These guys would steal my watch._ Sasuke had had nearly enough. "Get to it, I want those donuts!"

"No!" yelled back Sasuke at last, he pulled out his badge stalked to the chief's desk.

"Here's the money, now go get a dozen," said the chief laughing. Sasuke glared at the chief, snatched the money and threw down his badge.

"I'll take that as my last pay check," he said folding the bills and tucking them in a pocket on his vest. The chief stared after him with a blank look.

"Are you quitting?" he demanded. Sasuke didn't even look back.

"It sure looks that way doesn't it?" he answered stuffing his hands in his pockets. The chief was speechless.

"You can't just quit!" cried the chief standing up. "And you can't take my donut money!" Sasuke smiled his wicked little smile.

"Too late, I just did," he answered.

------------------------

Sasuke searched the training ground and found a few of his lost kunai, but no watch. He then went to the ice cream shop where he didn't find his watch either, or at the ramen shop. He then went back to the Hokage Tower. The lady at the receptionist's desk hadn't seen it either. Sasuke was out of patience he barged right into the office of the Hokage himself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't you again, Uchiha-sama," said Tsunade. "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen my watch?" asked Sasuke. "You know the black one with the simple face…" Sasuke went on in a passionate description of his watch.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade interrupted him. "I know the one you're talking about," she said. "And I haven't seen it,"

"Oh," growled Sasuke. He turned, head bowed and stalked out of the room. As he passed through the doorway he slammed into someone. The two were thrown to floor.

"Hey you baka! Watch where you're going, you ..." she cursed at him. Sasuke rose to his feet snarling similar curses right back until their eyes met. Her eyes were glistening emerald colored, so familiar. Sasuke took a step back. Her hair soft pink was messily tied back; strands of hair fell in her eyes. His throat went dry for a reason he couldn't explain and all words died in his mouth.

"Sakura," he whispered in disbelief, he had not seen her in what seemed like forever. Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at him nowhere near as amazed to see him.

"Sasuke. Still seeing you're still a lousy, cold hearted…."

Sasuke's eyes were looking around. He had stopped listening to her and was looking for his watch again. He began to walk toward something gleaming in the shadows.

"You looking for something?" she asked, annoyed.

"No," replied Sasuke taking a close look at the candy wrapper before heading for the door. She was still as annoying as ever despite her beautiful eyes and her hair and….

"I have what you're looking for," she said temptingly. Sasuke stopped and turned around. Sakura smiled evilly.

"I was going to turn it in to Tsunade, but it looks like I've found its owner…" she said walking out the door. Sasuke followed behind her like a shadow or a dog following a person who has food in their pocket.

"Can I have it back?" he asked trying to be polite. Sakura smiled more wickedly.

"Not yet. Be patient."

Growling something under his breath Sasuke followed as she led him out into the perfect afternoon and then through town. They passed the ice cream shop and Ichiraku ramen where Naruto was enjoying his lunch, past an art supply shop where Sai was buying new brushes and the Yamanaka flower shop. On and on they went past the Police Station and the desert Uchiha district until at last they came to the training ground. Sasuke halted his patience had run out.

"Just give it back already," he demanded holding out a hand. Sakura turned to face him, her eyes blazing.

"I was going to just give it to you if you had been patient," she said. _'Yeah right,'_ thought Sasuke. "But it seems now you'll have to fight me for it,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You want _me _to fight _you_?" he asked incredulously._ Has Sakura lost her mind?_ Sakura nodded.

"First to draw blood wins," she said. With a flick of his wrist Sasuke had snatched a kunai._ This is going to be a piece of cake._ "Ready….set…go!"

Sasuke flung the kunai with expert precision, but missed and Sakura easily dodged it. Sasuke blocked her first smashing hit, but the second one slammed through his defenses with brute strength. He gasped as his breath was knocked out of him with a blow to the stomach. He fell back, wondering how the hell that had just happened. He hadn't been expecting such massive strength from Sakura.

Sakura was standing at ease, grinning as if she enjoyed making him look like a fumbling genin. (Well, he was a genin but that wasn't the point.)

"Seems like the Uchiha isn't as great as he seems to think he is," she commented. Sasuke rose in anger; it wasn't just about the watch anymore, she had just insulted him. His kunai filled the air, not particularly caring anymore if he killed her in the process. Sakura blocked them and brought her foot around to kick him. Sasuke wasn't about to fall for that though and dodged below the kick aimed at his head. Sakura brought her heel down into the ground and the earth rumbled, and began to collapse in. _Is this the same Sakura Haruno who used to be on my team?_ Sasuke leapt back watching her carefully. It seemed she had acquired some new moves while he had been gone. What sort of technique was she using? Sasuke ignited his Sharingan, something he never thought he'd have to use on Sakura, but she was using no genjutsu or ninjutsu that he could see.

The pink haired kunoichi rushed him again, attempting to land another kick. She vanished from his vision in a blink. _How am I not able to keep up with her?_ Sasuke turned too late, she hit him hard. Sasuke crashed to the ground and in an instant she had pinned him, drawn his sword and was holding it at his neck. _Crap._ Sasuke figured he could throw her off him, but with the sword so close to his skin, he wasn't sure he wanted to try.

"I win," she said barely nicking him with the sword. A small line of blood appeared on his skin. Sakura stood up and as he rose as well she tossed him the sword. Sasuke deftly caught it, sheathing it with silent anger. He could always just straight on attack her to get it back, but he found himself reluctant to do that to Sakura. _She probably doesn't even have my watch and is just messing with me._

Sakura was still smiling; she reached in her pack, and pulled out his watch. Sasuke clenched his teeth angrily. That watch had been the first thing he had bought in Konoha after returning, well, the first thing after those pain pills for his massive headache…

"Looks like this watch is mine forever," she said admiring it. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Give it back!" he demanded. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you willing to do for it?" she asked. Sasuke glared at her. _What the hell is she getting at!_

"Anything," he said.

"Then kiss me," she said looking him in the eye. When he said 'anything', he hadn't been expecting that. Was a kiss worth his watch?

"Urgh…" Sasuke looked away for a moment considering his options. They were limited considering the honor he had required him not to randomly attack and kill pretty, pink haired kunoichis, no matter how annoying, how evil or how beautiful….

Sasuke glared at her harder as if that would somehow get his watch back without having to demean himself to the point of _kissing _her.

"Well?" she asked. "Do we have a deal?" It wasn't looking like he had a choice. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward. Sakura grinned, and stepped forward to join him. Before she could say a word he had planted his lips on hers. As Sakura's eyes widened in amazement he snatched back his watch from her. _This kiss is all you're going to black mail from me._

Then he pulled away. Sasuke's cheeks reddened first at the thought of what had just happened and then Sakura's turned bright pink as well. Putting on his watch, Sasuke looked shiftily around.

"Promise you'll tell no one about this?" he whispered furtively. Sakura grinned a soft smile.

"Of course," she replied. "As long as you promise that we'll go out some time," she added. Sasuke sighed. Of course.

"Sure," he said, "As soon as I get another job to pay for dinner." A light dawned in Sakura's eyes, as she remembered.

"Oh yeah and…" she said as she turned to head back for the Hokage Tower. "You pass,"

"Pass what?" he demanded as she walked away.

"Your Chunin exam," she replied with a wave.

Sasuke stood gaping at her as she walked away. _How the hell was that a Chunin exam?_

**-----------------------------------------------**

**There you go.**

**Please Review or the abs will seek revenge.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**_  
_


End file.
